You are Going to Tartarus
by M. Rhae
Summary: Have you ever not gone to Tartarus during the first 10 days of game play? It's happened to Minato, and in a bit of an exaggeration, here's what happens. Persona 3 FES.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Persona.**

****I found this scene in the game hilarious. Here's to hyping it up for some good-natured fun and ridicule. R&R! Have a nice day!

* * *

**You are Going to Tartarus**

"Who the HELL do you think you are?"

Standing at the foot of the door, my shoes half-way off and my coat crumpled somewhere nearby, I looked over at my redheaded senpai. Was that prick talking to me?

"It's been 10 days since you've been to Tartarus," she fumed, her eyes, cheeks, and demeanor as red as her hair. "I told you that you would need adequate training, and this is how you approach the subject?"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. She had it all wrong.

"You're not only endangering yourself; you're holding back the entire team. Did you ever think of that, Aristao? Did you ever stop to think about anyone else?"

Gaping, I continued to stare at her. Was she serious? Was she being for real?

While she stood there, seething with some kind of ridiculous fury that only she could understand, I decided to blow her off. What was she gonna do? Scream in my ear some more and then drag me off to the eerie tower of freaks? She didn't scare me.

Until she got her sword out. I'll admit that it caused my adrenaline to start flowing.

"Stop," she commanded, her eyes trained on my now pale face. "I'm not letting you go tonight. We are going to Tartarus. Do you understand?"

Who did SHE think she was? Merely glaring at her, I turned around to head towards the stairs. I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck, and sure enough Mitsuru's lips were right near my ear.

"This is unacceptable," she snapped, pressing the dull side of her rapier even harder against my skin. "I didn't ask you to join us for your good looks and charm; I didn't offer you a home because of your appealing personality."

Good looks and charm? Was she into me? Sneaking a look at those blazing amber-brown eyes, which glowered directly into the light pits of mine, I didn't think so. She was hot, though at the moment, more metaphorically than physically. Her wrath was starting to burn into my being. I felt bad for her future husband.

After a few intense moments of her sword raping my neck and her breath chilling my spine, she finally lifted the heavily-polished metal. "Are you in accordance now? You're ready to go to Tartarus?"

As she stood there smiling at me, I knew it wasn't a question. That dumb psycho had a clever way of making the most indolent of orders seem innocent and lovely. Guess she wasn't the leader for nothing.

But as crazy as she was and as better as I would be to give in to her, I didn't want to. Looking at her shiny diamond earrings and her posh black boots, I knew her type. She was the rich, powerful heiress that had everything in the palm of her hands; she was the inspirational woman that could take a man out of business. And as she cornered me in the lounge with her high-class, fancy-do weapon, she knew it, too. She knew that she would win, and she knew that I knew she would. It was a hopeless situation, but I wasn't quite done yet…

"What are you doing?" Alarm flecked her voice as I swiftly made my way to the couch. I smiled and then took a seat, picking up Mitsuru's favorite book.

Fire entered her gaze as she recognized it, and while I pretended to read and pretended to care about whatever Organic Chemistry was, I felt the burn. But I liked it. For some reason, it gave me fuel.

This time, however, Mitsuru wasn't messing around. Walking over to me, her heels spikes of pain and misery, she stopped by the end of the couch and went for the side of her waist.

Radiating light ensued, and a sharp stab of blue erupted from her soul to soar straight towards me.

Gas became liquid, and the liquid became a solid. Everything hurt, and as it happened, I couldn't breathe.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" she asked when it was over, her voice as calm and sweet as honey.

"Y-Yes," I stammered, not looking at her. "I am going to Tartarus."


End file.
